Optimus and Megatron will answer your questions
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Ok I have here Optimus and Megatron. They will answer any of your quetions. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok here it is. You may ask Optimus and Megatron your question, either individually or together. And yes fan girls even will you go out with me. ^^ Have fun**

**Optimus: How did you talk me into this again?**

**Megatron: Seriously for once I agree, this is tupid I hate these stupid human games. **

**Me: Megatron please be nice to the humans **

**Ok people let the questions begain! lol**


	2. Chapter 2:sorry about this goautobots217

goautobots217  
optimus, do you miss cybertron?  
optimus, why do you let Ratchet hit the other autobots with wrenches?  
optimus, is bee your son?

Me: Your Review was not signed so I could not reply.

Optimus: Yes Of course I do, Everyday.

Megatron: I have to admitt that I do as well.

Optimus: To answer the secound, well maybe for my own anusement. A little harsh but still.. it is slighlty funny.

Megatron: *chuckles* You let Ratchet hit them with wrenches? And I thought I was harsh.

Me: I agree

Optimus: *shrugs* You have to be there.

Me: Is Bee his son. *rolls over laughing*

Megatron: Smirks* And you call me rude.

Optimus: Bee is not my son.

Me: Well thank you ^^


	3. Chapter 3:goautobots217

Optimus: I sure why not.

Megatron:Why dont I just kill you. Maybe that will solve your probleam.... insuferable human.

Optimus: Over my dead body

Me: Hey you two!

Megatron: Maybe I will

Me: Crap....


	4. Chapter 4:FlyingHope

FlyingHope ()

My questions are the following:  
Optimus, do you miss Elita? What do you like about her? I am a huge fluff  
fan and love your pairing!

Another quick question:

What did you guys think of ROTF?

Optimus: Of course I miss her, I like alot of things about her.

Megatron:.....What the hell??

Me: Lol

Optimus: Shut up Megatron...

Megatron: Why dont you come over here and make me!

Me: Oh hell...guys not here

*sounds of fighting*

thanks ^^


	5. Chapter 5:The Jackal

The Jackal ()

Okay, sorry Prime but I like the Decepticons so of course I'm gonna ask  
MEGATRON my questions because you suck, Optimus Prime.  
1. Megatron what do you think of the lemons about you and Starscream?  
2. Megatron why do you keep Starscream around when he's going to betray you?  
Personally I think you should sell his parts to fangirls after you killed  
him.  
3. Megatron if you were to choose an earth vehical to be a third alt mode,  
what kind would it be.  
4. Megatron are you and Optimus REALLY brothers because there amung the fans  
that is a big contreversy(sp?).  
5. Megatron if you could destroy any autobot other than Optimus which would  
it be?  
6. Megatron, why don't you give humans alien weapons because we all know that  
if humans gained that kind of tech that they would destroy the world and  
problem solved no more humans.  
7. Megatron can you bring Starscream into the story please...or  
Barricade...Optimus could bring one of his (stupid) autobots into the story  
to. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Me: I only do this to people who i can not relpy to.

Optimus: Some humans I do not care for.

Megatron: I think your mad because he told you that you sucked, for once I actually like this human. First question; I think that is literially gross, I in no way like Starscream like that.

Optimus: *chuckles* Are you sure..

Megatron: Shut it Prime!

Me: Optimus got you there ^^

Optimus: *smirks* That I do.

Megatron: anyway...Secound question; I keep Starscream around for my own amusment. If he betrays me I can take care of him then.

Optimus: At lest I trust my comrades..

Megatron: One more word Prime!

Me: Hey seriously both you stop!

Megatron: *growls* Third question; Something silver and fast.

Optimus: Why is that not suprising?

Me: lol no comment at all.

Megatron: *gives us both glares* fourth question; Me and Optimus are brothers who ever say we are not I will find and kill. I mean it!! Fifth question; Rather than Jazz? hmm that annying Bumble Bee.

Bumble bee:*says though radio* You sir are quiet Rude.

Megatron: Great....

Me: BEE!!!

Optimus: *shakes head*

Megatron: Sixth question; simple I need the Earth just not humans. Seventh question; Starscream annoys me.

Bumble Bee: *radio* Give the man a clap.

Starscream: I just think you could be a better leader.

Me: Uh oh...

Optimus: *chuckles* Wow he has a point here.

Megatron *lounches at Starscream*

Optimus and Bumble Bee: *protects me from the fight*

Me: Heh gotta go...

thanks ^^


	6. Chapter 6:Psyconinja7

Psyconinja7

these are my questions

megs. why do you hate humans so much

optimus. why won't you die? or stay dead.

megs. would you keep me as your pet?

P.S optimus, my mum likes you. she always sez i should like autobots. i do  
like autobots, but i like the decepticons a lot more. megs? you and the  
autobots rule.

Megatron: I have my reasons *glares at human*

Optimus: He is controled by the fallen after battle the fallen took control of him.

Megatron: *looks at him weirdly*

Optimus He does not remember that. *shrugs* I do not know why I won't die and I'm glade she does thank you.

Megatron: Depends how useful are you?

Me: Hey this person seems really nice, behave!

Megatron: *glares*


	7. Chapter 7:Psychocatman1

Psychocatman1

To Megatron:Which do you like better,you're plane or you're tank form?  
To Optimus Prime:How did you get so tough in the second movie?Training?Cause  
in the first one Megatron was whoopin' you're a$$!  
Megatron:Do you think Twilight is one of the stupidest things ever made?If so  
I you are my favorite Transformer what's the stupidest  
thing you've seen a human do...as for me...well I'm surrounded by dumb  
insignifcant little MAGGOT PESTS!

To Megatron:Is Starscream homosexual...I have nothing agaisnt homosexuals but  
his voice in some of the cartoons sounds high pitched...for a Transformer.  
To Optimus:Why were you such a weakling in the first movie?  
To Megatron:Have you ever gone into a room and forgot why you went there in  
the first place?  
To Optimus:Have you ever played basketball with a Decepticon's head?

Megatron: I like the plane it is much more useful. *chuckles*

Optimus: Of course lol

Me: I like the tank

Optimus: It is two years at lest later so yes training helps alot.

Megatron: I did whoop your ass in the first

Optimus:...I killed your master. Do not make me hurt you.

Me O.O

Megatron: Its good to know you can be of use human. Twilight has to be the most idiotic thing ever. *growls* The stupidest thing was when they shot at me.

Me: Is Optimus ok?

Optimus: Yes why do you ask?

Me: Idk you never threaten like that.

Megatron: *laughs* Maybe he is I would not know.

Starscream: I'm not Sir

Me: Yeah sure your not.

Optimus: *smirked* Why am I a weakling in the first. I have no idea.

Megatron: I like this human.

Me: WTF?

Bee: Thats what I said...

Megatron: Actually no not yet.

Optimus: Yes, yes I have.

Me: lol

Bee: *rolls over laughing*

thanks ^^

NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Psychocatman1

Psychocatman1

To Optimus:The only reason why you won agaisnt The Fallen and Megatron is  
because you were not these so called "sentient" beings would be  
dead.  
To Megatron:What was Cybertron like?  
To Optimus:Why take the form of a truck?  
To Megatron:Did ya ever relize Bumblebee was named after a female  
insect?Drones are male...bumblebees are female.

Optimus: The only reason why I needed to upgrade was because I had to. I could not move if I did not.

Megatron: *chuckles* he has a point. Cybertron was like nothing you could imagine.

Optimus: The form of a truck was the first vehicle I saw when i came here, that is why I took that from.

Megatron: *rolls over laughing*

Bee: Thats not funny at all. I'am not a girl!

Me: wow...

thanks ^^


	9. Chapter 9: PLEASE READ Quirkyquizler16

A/N: I wanted to do a chapter to her because for some reason her private messages have been disabled and I did not want her to think I was mad or anything. I love you hun ^^

Chapter 4: To Quirkyquizler16

Quirkyquizler16: I wake up to the sound of hushed muttering,my ears twitching slightly at the dull roar,unable to figure who they were due to the blinding pain in my head,feeling like it was stuffed with cotton at the same time.i struggle to open my heavy eyelids,throat burning painfully. i manage a small whimper,barely rolling my head to the side to find i was on what felt like a hospital bed of sorts.i stiffen suddenly when i feel confusion and a tense prickling feeling of being watched while also sadness and confusion as an image of a red head on a slightly too large hospital bed with an iv in the left arm.i shift my left arm slightly to feel the slight tug from the needle,realizing suddenly im in the shattered glass realm,shuddering slightly at the odd feeling of sharing a mind whit Amber-Mist,like i always do for the 1st few hours.I was only slightly aware of Amber-mist/me getting odd looks from the both of us/me shuddering at exactly the same time.

I quickly apologize to Amber-Mist s i reach cross our temporarily shared mind to speak through her,her usual light British accent replaced by the Strong Irish one either of us have when sharing 1 mind and body."(me thou Amber-mist with heavy Irish accent)Ah' wan'ta 'pol'ah'gize ta bay-vurse Pr'ah'me,R'ah'chet,Meg'tron ah'n Stah'Cream'ah fer any prob'ems tha this wee is'shu has giv'in ya lads..'pol'ah'geeze ta Mah,or rah'der OUR,yong hue'mahnn friend ah'n 'ellow ah'thoress,tha de'tha chan'elier(u wouldn't be able to read it if it was together,sry!...Do no'ta worry bout Am'bur's health Sc'eamer..as ye shou'd know, its jus ah wee side effect of 'av'en a shared mind fer tha 1st few hours o' be'in in this realm ta'gether.." Amber-Mist turned towards Shattered glass realm's Deception's medic(4got who!) and bay-verse Ratchet."(me through Amber)As fer ya medics, how am Ah-...is tha pay'chent? 'ave ya found tha needed cure fer tha cross realm poisoning?...Ah will a'mit it was foolish o' meh ta cross tha realm while Ah'bur was reco'er'n from tha poisoning meant fer cybertronians.."

She/I then turned towards bay-verse Prime,Megatron,Screamer adn u/thedeathchandelier."(me through Amber)As fer ye four,don'ta worry as well..Ah'm..er,she's in cape'ble 'ands..plus,Ah'bur,ah mean,ah'll remain 'ere in case any'thin 'appens..ah' own,pardon,she owns 1/2 o' 'er, ah mean,mah spark as it is.." Amber quickly looked away to avoid the noticeable blush at my slip ups being seen that we both shared,while mental snickering at my mortifcation at my stumbling while bay-verse Optimus and Ratchet where present.I twitched slightly on the bed as i start cursing Amber out cross our shared mind when she snickered at my further embarrassment when she pointed out i was only mortified b/c of my growing affections towards the bay-verse abot leader adn hidden respect for the CMO,despite my denying it..

~~hope its not too hard to read,or if im sounding too Mary sueish at the end!..i just can't lov'n guys(mech in this case)with a big rig and "others 1st"noble and kind personality!its my personal kryptonite!"~~

Me: Optimus looks at her with a shocked look but does not say anything to her. Megatron and Starscream look at her with a strange look. Shattered Megatron looks at her then. "As in the current situation I think it is best we lay low because if Optimus Prime from this universe as it is clearly seen you are from another, if he finds you all here he will try to take her and we might do some sort of horrific damage." Shatter Starscream nods and says. "I do agree here staying low is best. If Prime no offense to you." He says toward Optimus, who looks up at Amber and then nods at Shattered Starscream. Optimus then goes back to looking at her. I chuckle at him then.

P.S. : Im sorry hun i just had no way to contact you it kept telling me you disabled her privite messaging. lol


End file.
